Torn Apart
by Panda13216
Summary: Sam has a broken leg and Dean goes out to buy him more medicine. On the way back he knocks on the door, yet there's no answer from inside. This is a Chapter-Book. Non-Slash!
1. Chapter 1

Torn Apart Chapter One

Panda13216

"Are you sure you'll be okay Sam?" Dean asked as he slipped his coat on. Sam sat on the bed with a casted foot up on the bed sheets. Dean wouldn't have left unless he had to, and in this case they were out of painkillers. Sam would be feeling that soon.

"Mhm." Sam replied. He shifted slightly on his pillows with a book in his hands. Knowing Sam he'd get through that eight hundred page book in two days.

"You sure?" Dean asked again. Sam sighed in response but nodded. Dean looked back but closed the door behind him and watched his little brother disappear behind solid oak. He left his door keys with Sam, which at the moment seemed like the right move.

 _Time Lapse!_

Dean had the bag of medicine in his right hand and nothing in his other. There weren't the painkillers Sam liked, so it took Dean a while to decide which ones sounded best. He pressed his hand on the door and knocked three times which was the code they had decided on.

No answer.

"Sam?" Dean asked. He thought the kid had managed to fall asleep while reading his long book. "Sam?" He asked with more force this time.

No answer.

"Sammy?" Dean called again. His heart quickened at the silence. He was lucky they were in an almost abandoned town, and an almost abandoned hotel. Only people he knew were here was the receptionist and even they didn't live here.

"Sam!" Dean pushed his fist against the door only to let it slid down with no response. "Sam!"

"My gosh, we didn't kill him." A voice came from behind him. Dean turned swiftly only to find two guns pointing at him from both sides.

How had he not heard them come in? It must've been the deathly silence coming from the room to which he wanted a response from. "Where's my brother?" Dean growled.

"Nowhere important." The one on the left responded. He had short black hair and tan skin, accompanied by a farmers tan. He had sparking blue eyes and a scar running down his left cheekbone.

"I think it's pretty important!" Dean almost screamed. He had dropped the bag of medicine, and had both of his hands out in a fighting pose.

"Well, it's not." The other one answered. He flicked back his 'Bieber' styled hair and narrowed his grey eyes. "We just needed something from him. Something important."

"I don't give a dang if it's important!" Dean raised his voice and let it fall as they cocked their gun.

"Listen. My cousin and I go out in peace, or we shoot your little brother on the spot. Understood?" Blue eyes told him. Dean put his arms behind his back and let them leave without a fight. Afterwards he slammed open the door and walked around.

There was way more signs of struggle than he thought. The book Sam was reading was torn, the bed covers sprawled out on the floor, but the most important was the open window. Outside it was a small ladder and a Sam sized blood splatter on the carpet. Dean felt as if his heart just ripped out of his chest. He breathed in heavily before letting the air slip back out of his mouth.

As if on cue, his phone rang at that moment. Dean jumped at the sound of it, but picked it up without checking who it was at all.

"So, you met my sons?" The voice said. It had a cool collected sound as if he was calm that he just kidnapped a Winchester.

Dean only grumbled and tightened his grip on his phone. There was a sigh from the other line before he continued.

"Okay, well let's just prove I've got your brother here." Dean awaited the sound of Sam but there was nothing. He heard the sound of knuckles hitting skin and then an unmistakable cry of pain coming from Sam. ' _Arugh!'_

"There." The voice continued. It cracked its neck before it let Dean answer.

"I don't care who you care. But I'm going to kill you. I'm going to watch the light fade from your eyes." Dean threatened. The voice just chuckled before it concluded.

"Good Luck." It added its effect by hitting Sam once more so Dean could just hear what he couldn't help just yet.

There was dead silence on the other line. Then the women came on "If you'd like to make a call, please hang up and try again. If you need help, press one, and then dial your operator."

Dean breathed and felt as if he would choke on pure air. How was he going to find Sam? It didn't matter, he already knew the voice and if he needed too, he would track it. He would make sure that man paid. They should know you don't tease one Winchester brother with the other it won't work out. Ask Gordon or Death, they'd tell you.

There was a weak feeling in Dean's knees as if he'd fall down each time his heart moved. It felt like it had stopped though, like the presence of Sam was the thing that kept it pumping. It was okay though he was getting his brother back, no matter what.

 _Sam's Point Of View Now!_

Sam watched the bearded man walk back and forth before stopping, staring at Sam and continuing. It was a little disturbing as he looked at Sam like he could get away, he was bound pretty well. He blew out at the corners of his mouth as the younger of the sons looked at his leg.

"What happened there?" He expected Sam to answer but he didn't. Sam stared blankly into his face, giving the best jerk face he could.

The man rolled his eyes and walked off; Sam smirked in response. It only bothered him that his brother wasn't here, that he couldn't move, and well everything else. To be truthful this sucked and he told Dean he'd be alright. He focused his eyes and tried to see the figures in front of him, but they remained dark silhouettes.

"Just say something already." The light blue eyed one told him. Sam opened his mouth and popped his jaw before saying something.

"Just explain what you want." Sam growled. He pressed his head back on the concrete wall he was attached too.

"Nothing." The grey eyed one smiled showing yellow stained teeth. Sam tilted his head in response as the bearded one laughed.

"We don't need you, we need your brother." The oldest one replied to the confused expression on Sam's face.

"He's your weakness stupid. He's gonna come and get you," The blue eyed one sighed as he watched Sam.

Sam didn't reply. He stared at the ceiling and wondered what Dean was doing. The worst thing was that Dean would do exactly what he said. Dean would come, and Dean would help him. At least Dean could defeat them, Dean could destroy them. And since they had Sam he was going to be ready to rip their heads off. Sam already knew this, for he couldn't count how many people Dean was ready to kill on his account.

It didn't matter how long, Dean was going to find him, and he was going to kill whoever had him.

 **A/N Yeah, this is another chapter book from me. I hope ya'll enjoyed, and be ready for more coming soon. I had this idea a while back, so I think I've got a nice amount of stuff to share! So um, hope you enjoyed! Again! Bye! –Panda**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or any of it's contents.**


	2. Chapter 2

Torn Apart Chapter Two

Panda13216

Dean rubbed his temple. In this large, crappy town they were staying in and for the amount of time he was gone along with the speed of the car Sam could be miles away from now and there was no proper choice to consider. The only thing Dean could think of was call Sam's cell phone provider, which was exactly what he did.

"Welcome to the Nation's Largest Cell Phone Provider! How may I help you?" It was clearly a woman, who had a beautiful upbeat voice.

"Um yes ma'am. I'd like for you to turn on the tracker for Samuel Winchester." Dean felt awkward asking for this information for she couldn't tell if he was a stalker of some sort.

"May I please have your relation and reason?" The lady continued. Dean could hear her typing fast on a new computer. He could tell for the reason he was used to the light tapping of a laptop keyboard.

"I'm Dean Winchester, the eldest brother. He seems to get into trouble and I'd like to know where he is at most times." Dean finished his statement. It sounded pretty good for a lie, but Sam does get into trouble well um a lot.

"Okay! Samuel Winchesters Phone Tracker is on. Is there anything else I can help you with?" Dean could tell she was smiling for her voice cracked like it does when you stretch your mouth too far.

"That's all. Thank you." Dean shut his cell phone and began to look for Sam's signal. Sure enough it was miles away but blinked brightly. Who cared about the law? He could be there in a minimum of one to two hours.

Dean raced down into the Impala. He began to ride off road into the backwoods. It was a very dense forest but in the dim moonlight you could see tire tracks made in the deep mud. Dean stopped at a small cabin; it looked like a complete mess. He stepped out of the Impala before tightening his grip on his gun. The steps up were the worse, with each one beginning to make his heart ache.

With a swift move he pressed his back to the wall, looking through a dust stained window. There was his Sammy, and there were also about three other men in there. Other thoughts not appropriate to discuss came into his head, but the one dominating them all was the idea on how he was going to get Sam out of there.

Anger spiked through his body as he noticed the bruises on his little brother's face, neck, and the ropes digging deeply into his wrists. Only certain people would be as careless as to take a Winchester, and then torture them terribly. Ask anybody who attempted to do so, if they're brains haven't been blown out.

Dean tightened his grip on his gun. It was small, but packed a large punch. He calculated how he would do this, knock everybody out, and then get Sam. It sounded fool proof, but he was mistaken.

Dean pushed the door open only to find the men were well trained. In less than five minutes they had Dean pushed against the wall, and a gun barrel pressed to Sam's throat. Dean would've fought back, only that they had his brother's life in their hands. No doubt about it, they knew what to do.

"Okay, listen." One of the more burly ones said. He had a long beard, and a huge figure. He was about Sam's height, and way bigger in the shoulders. Physically Goliath.

Dean nodded. The men holding him to the wall moved backwards knowing he wouldn't move as long as they had Sam.

"Good." The man pressed the gun closer to Sam's flesh, causing sweat streaks to roll down his face. "We need something from you. Are you up to that?"

"Yeah." Dean mumbled. He hadn't taken his eyes off Sam, only letting his iris's roll off and onto the gun. There was one way out of this, one way to put his life in danger and hopefully not Sam's.

"We need…" One of the younger one's started before Dean grabbed his wrist and twisted it behind him. The biggest one looked to shocked to pull the trigger, he only stared as Dean pushed the boy to the ground.

Dean pressed his foot on the other one's neck as he shot him in the side. The boy began to cough blood, spewing it all over the dust filled floor. He then pulled his gun from behind his back and shot the other one. The oldest one looked confused, but before Dean could manage to get over to Sam the man shot him in between his shoulder blades.

You could see the rage flashing in Dean's eyes. He grabbed his gun and shot the other man, right between those eyes. It was one of those moments where Dean wouldn't have been proud of himself, but he did it anyway.

Dean ran to Sam as fast as possible. He began to undo the tight bonds, but Sam didn't help as he normally did. Sam dropped his head quite limply. Dean finished the ones on his feet and Sam fell forward.

Dean grabbed his younger brother and pulled him up. Sam let his head drop into Dean's shoulder; blood dripping from his nose. It ran down onto Dean's leather jacket and slipped onto the floor.

Dean pushed his brother in front of him. He held him by the shoulders, looking into Sam's droopy eyes. Sam began to cripple, and he fell down onto his knees. Dean followed him down letting his brothers messy hair rest against the leather of his jacket.

Sam's arm slipped between Dean's fingers and it fell limply on the floor. Before anything else Dean looked into his brothers foggy eyes where the light was fading ever so quickly.

"Sam!"

 **A/N Authors Note! Okay, so I did redo this chapter. After a long bit of just staring at the screen I decided I didn't like it, so I redid it. In this one there was a bit more action, along with that devilish cliffhanger ;) –Panda**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the boys, (I wish) or their show, or anything like that.**


	3. Chapter 3 (Final Chapter!)

Torn Apart Chapter Three

Panda13216

"Sam!" Dean first pressed his hands on Sam's spine, only attempting to hold him up. He then let his fingers roam until they found the exact spot where the bullet had entered Sam. From the trajectory, it seemed to have missed his vile organs, but the bullet had not come cleanly out. It had lodged itself inside Sam, making it more difficult to remove.

Dean pulled Sam upwards. Sam fell limply; removing all faith Dean had in him. Dean fell forward with Sam but not losing any grip he had. He held on tightly and managed to pull his brother up. It might've been easier if he hadn't had a broken leg, but for Sam Dean could be extra careful taking him back to the Impala.

It was a painstaking trip; Dean fell to his knees more than once. But never had Sam completely fallen to his knees. Now they were back to the Impala, Dean already in the front seat, Sam carefully put into the back. He had a bandana wrapped around his shoulder to slow the bleeding.

The wound wasn't very deep, but was terribly pressed close to his neck. Dean drove quickly and stopped at the bunker. He pulled Sam out and let his body rest on top of Dean's. He let him relax against the spine of his back. Dean began to pull him through the door and dragged him through the bunker, and into his bedroom. His as in Deans, so when he began to pull the bullet out, no blood would appear on his bed sheets.

Dean knew that extracting the bullet would be painful yet it was needed to be done. Even though Sam had passed out at the shock of being shot Dean knew that he would either wake up while Dean was digging the bullet out, or he'd feel it when he wakes up.

Dean walked into Sam's room, where he kept the thinnest and sharpest knife. The one he pulled out was a dark black, with a curved end. He then walked back into his own room, and slightly regretted what he was about to do.

He dug the knife into Sam's skin and Sam only twitched in response. He dug around in his brother's flesh, carefully listening and feeling to when he finds the bullet.

He found it after around five minutes of worming the knife under Sam's skin. Thanks to the hooked end of the knife he was able to pull it out. When he got it out it was covered in blood with hunks of flesh against the edges.

Dean disposed of the bullet and sat next to Sam. His brother hadn't moved yet, and he still had the over sized bullet hole in his arm. Dean had only just noticed this, and he got the gauze from his night stand. He wrapped it around Sam's shoulder and took special notice to how he put it on. The notice was to make sure Sam would still be comfortable when he moved around.

Dean decided it would be best to sew up the wound even though it was fairly small. He lifted the gauze only slightly, so he didn't wake his brother, but so he could also check the wound. He already had the needle in his fingers, and he ran the thread through Sam's skin, hoping the sharp little tings wouldn't make Sam uncomfortable. He finished and wrapped the gauze at the exposed areas of the wound.

Sam stayed asleep for ten minutes, not making any movement except for his silent breathing. He finally woke up and the first thing he did was grip his shoulder for dear life.

"Augh, what happened to my shoulder?" Sam asked. He looked to Dean before noticing the crimson liquid on the bed. "Are you okay?" He began to scan Dean up and down, looking for any cuts or bruises.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Are you?" Dean questioned Sam. Sam held his shoulder tightly, but otherwise didn't show any sign of pain.

"My shoulder hurts, but I'm fine." Sam looked around the room. He stood up and swayed leaning into Dean for support.

Dean understood the silent communication. It was obvious both of them were ready to get out of there. They weren't there for a job anyway; they just needed a place to crash while Sam's leg healed up.

Dean walked downstairs, and waited for the receptionist to return to the desk. He handed her sixty dollars. She rolled the money in her hands before returning to the back room. Dean then walked back upstairs.

He opened the door to reveal Sam, to which he hadn't moved at all. Sam was pressed against the wall and his arms looked in one of the worst positions Dean had ever seen him in. Dean hooked his arms under Sam's, and then began to lead him downstairs. He came back upstairs when Sam was carefully placed in the Impala.

Dean came to the Impala, and opened the door. Before he started the car, he checked Sam's position along with his wound. Both looked perfectly fine, and according to Sam he was comfortable and that they could get going. Despite this Dean still scanned Sam, looking him up and down for hints of discomfort.

Dean started the Impala, and they pulled out of the sun deprived parking lot. They went down the highway in peace, each one not saying anything to the other. Sam rested his elbow on the window sill, visually photographing each scene in his mind. Dean kept both of his hands firmly on the Impala's steering wheel.

Either way, both boys were okay and they were heading on to their next adventure together, as always.

 **A/N It's finished! After forever, I've completed my little story, under the title Torn Apart. I hope y'all enjoyed! It took me a while to want to keep writing it, but I think it deserved to be finished. I'm going to start working on a one-shot of mine now. Bye! -Panda**


End file.
